What is Love?
by MarinaM
Summary: So tell me Shinji: what is love? xX Akihiko/Shinjiro Xx


**A/N: Thousands of thanks to my dear proofreader, who helped me out A LOT and it is thanks to her that this fic is actually posted. Arigatou! **

**On the other note: All characters belong to Atlus, but I still own the idea:P **

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

**What is Love?**

_"Huh?"_ Shinjiro raised his eyebrows and gazed back at Akihiko with a shocked expression. His eyes were a bit wet, not from crying; he just swallowed his cigarette's smoke. _"Is this some new way to get rid of me, Aki?"  
_He let out a sigh of disbelief that he has been caught off guard by such a stupid question. Akihiko was simply standing there, waiting for the answer.  
It was cold. The October nights were merciless to its visitors; the wind seemed almost razor-sharp that night.

The sky was dark; it seemed almost artificial—as if it was about to fall to pieces at any minute**.**  
_"I don't expect you to answer it right away."_ Akihiko was calm as ever, standing there near the entrance to the rooftop.  
_"But you do expect to hear my answer, right?"_ Shinji shut his eyes and drag on his cigarette before putting it out.

They remained silent for a while. That depressing and ominous sky was getting closer, it seemed. Perhaps, it was listening.

When Shinji opened his eyes again, his face met Akihiko's; their noses were almost touching. It all happened in an instant, and with a devilish grin on his face, Shinjiro was holding Aki captive. The boxer did not realize for a second what was going on and that he was already sitting in his friend's lap.

_"Maybe showing the answer will be easier?"_ Akihiko faced Shinji; that grin still on his face.

He stared at Shinjiro's face for a while before breaking down into hysterical laughter. It wasn't long before Shinji ended up laughing, too. They both could not stop for a long time, until they were sitting apart and not facing each other. This hysteria would probably start anew, if they turned around. The cold breeze put some sense back in those two.

The moon began to fade; the gloomy night was tired and was switching over to early morning, allowing some weak rays of light to peer through the greyish curtain. It was very beautiful.

They were silent. From time to time, Akihiko gave a short and gentle glance at Shinji, who was sitting beside him. Aki could not remember the last time when they had sat together like this.Peacefully enjoying the chilly morning and not saying a single word. He wondered why they never spent any time together lately. It was completely different a few years ago.

Digging up his memories, he was brought back to reality by the additional weight on his hand.

_"Shinji..."_ Aki trailed off; certainly not willing to show how much he longed for his touch.

_"That's rare. Not wearing gloves today?"_ Shinji was actually surprised.

_"Y-yeah... "_ Akihiko replied, blushing a bit. _"What about it?"_

_"Just curious.."_

An awkward silence followed. He turned his head to fully face his beloved Aki, but all he saw was his vacant look into thin air in front of him.

_'You alive?'_ Shinji asked.

Coming out of a trance, Aki replied: _'Of course. I was just thinki—'_

Shinjiro stood up and dragged him up, interrupting him again.

_"You think too much."_ Not releasing his lover's hand, Shinji pulled him close for a fervent kiss.

Akihiko's eyes flashed open; his cheeks began to burn, becoming reddish in a few seconds. Their tongues were dancing in a wild pace, making Gekkoukan's 'golden boy' feel giddy. Aki's heartbeat was jumping up and up; going faster every time their tongues would meet. His 'unemotional' shield gave him away so fast; it made him wonder for an instant, if he ever even had that shield to begin with. Or was it Shinji that made his senses leave all the defences?

Akihiko's brain was left without anything to think about, when the pleasure of that moment came crashing down on him. It was like a huge wave; swallowing his entire body. Finally allowing himself to do so, he moaned sweetly into Shinji's mouth, feeling that it won't take long for him to actually lose any control he had left.

Shinjiro was trying the best he possibly could to restrain himself from ripping those clothes off Aki. The urge to actually move to the next phase was wickedly torturing him. But he didn't mind if the tension would rise until they both could not take it. But he knew that he would probably be the one to give in first; regardless, that he hated to admit it.

Akihiko's mind came to only when he felt his body being pinned to the wall, and Shinjiro's knee placed between his legs. It was almost painful the way he was kept aroused for such a long time, but Shinji knew when to act, and how to do it the right way. His right hand wandered all the way to the boxer's zip; without even listening to any objections that might come his way, he began to stroke Aki's member not so very gently. Pausing for a short while, Shinji bit Akihiko's lower lip and pulled away to look at his face.

_'You like it?'_ That devilish grin was on his face again. After seeing that blushing face and trembling lips, he gained his answer and continued on.

'_Damn you--_ 'Aki's body was giving in; the ecstasy taking the best of him. He was not going to give up so easily though; it's not his way.

Shinjiro's dark eyes widened. He heard the sound of his belt being removed and his zipper being opened. The very next moment, he was pulled to his platinum-haired lover, oh so close, that their erections met. Akihiko grabbed one of those cinnamon locks and pulled him in for another lustful, wet kiss. It was when he heard Shinji moan; the sweetness of that sound – no man on Earth was able to tell, just how much Aki missed it.

Their bliss lasted not so long, as they wished it to. Shinjiro's coat and Aki's red vest were both covered in almost transparent, white substance. Not that it bothered them, but someone in the dorm might actually figure something out, especially Mitsuru.

Adjusting his collar, Akihiko took a deep breath. He was all sweaty and it seemed that his clothes were glued to his skin. The cold morning winds were pleasant now, slowly extinguishing his hot body. Shinjiro was standing behind him, looking a bit sadly at his coat. When he was about to leave the rooftop, Aki called out to him:

_'So Shinji, what is love?'_ Akihiko did not bother turning around, because he was well aware what he would see is an irritated face.

In few long steps Shinjiro overcame the distance between him and his friend/lover, placed his hands on Aki's shoulders, and murmured in his ear:

_'It's me and you.'_

* * *

Here it is I just hope you enjoyed reading it.:3 As you all know: reviews are devoured happily!


End file.
